Attack of the Hulscrone
by Exotos135
Summary: It was a normal day at Fishania, everybody was minding their own business, nothing was out of the ordinary... at least until a giant monster started to attack the city. Will anybody be able to save the day? Two-Shot. Everything belongs to their respective owners.
1. Start

**Outside Buds Pets; 9:00 pm**

The place was the same as always, the only thing different was that the sign had the words "Giant's and Growth Potions" written on it. Inside the owner, Bud, was taking care of a pretty huge giant rat (Which was really just giant by Rat standards) while also carrying with him a growth potion for some reason.

Bud tripped and the potion landed on the "giant" rat, turning it into an actual giant rat that gave chase to Bud, who got up, screamed and started to run from his life.

**Fishania; 9:01 pm.**

Inside Fishania on the fish tanks, panic was reigning as a giant monster of an incomprehensible nature was attacking the town. Okay it wasn't incomprehensible _per se_, but everybody was too scared to try to figure out what the thing was.

Among the fishes who were swimming were Milo and Bea, who were also trying to find Oscar as they continued to run for their lifes. The giant monster roared again and Beo and Milo resumed their escape.

"Keep swimming Milo!" exclaimed Bea while swimming as fast as she could.

"I'm swimming as fast as I can!" replied Milo as he started to swim away.

The "thing" Milo, Bea and the rest of the people were running-sorry, swimming-away from was something difficult to describe. From the appearance it had a muscular build, with green hair that looked like a broccoli, red eyes with yellow sclera, and the only clothing it was wearing was yellow pants.

In the middle of running-I mean, swimming-away from it, the monster grabbed a giant artificial rock, lifted it and threw it to the park, where everybody had gone to. Milo and Bea barely avoided being squashed by the giant artificial rock and hid behind a building, with the monster roaring as it started to search for them.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Milo in a scared tone.

"Okay let's see what we have," started Bea before calming down and listing some stuff. "We're two totally not like the real deal fishes against a giant mutant muscular broccoli thing that we don't know anything about its weaknesses, has strength enough to lift a giant rock and throw it like nothing, and doesn't seem to be stopping anytime soon with its rage attack."

Bea and Milo decided to take a peak to the monster and saw that it was fighting against some helicopters, with them not doing anything to the monster outside tickles. After a few more failed attempts the giant monster crushed the helicopters, threw the fish that were inside on the streets while making sure the were safe, grabbed the crushed helicopters and then left to search for two giant pieces of bread.

Milo and Bea just stood there confused waiting for the monster to return. When it did, the crushed helicopters were covered with ketchup and mayonnaise while being in between two giant pieces of bread, with the monster sitting on the streets and taking a bite of out of its "Sandcopter", with it moaning in pleasure after tasting it.

Bea and Milo both had a look of confusion and panic, though Milo's expression showed more worry than panic.

"We're doomed!" screamed Milo.

Apparently that scream was incredibly loud, as the monster stopped eating its "Sandcopter" to look for the source of the scream, without finding Milo or Bea... or anybody in particular. Shrugging, the monster continued to eat his lunch.

Behind the building Milo had his mouth covered by Bea's fin, with her removing it slowly once she saw that Milo had calmed down.

"Keep quiet Milo!" whispered Bea. "If that thing finds out where we are, who know what it will do to us."

"Sorry, It's just that after seeing what I saw I panicked!" replied Milo in a quiet tone. "I just wish there was someway to defeat that thing."

"There is." replied a female voice from the distance.

Milo and Bea turned around to see Angela, wearing a lab coat, approaching them while Jumbo Shrimp and Albert were swimming behind her.

"Angela?" asked Milo and Bea in surprise.

"Hi guys." greeted Angela, waving her hand and scratching the back of her head.

"Do you know how we can defeat that giant muscular broccoli mutant?" asked Milo. "And don't suggest eating it because I'm not gonna do that no matter what!"

"Dont worry you won't have to do that," assured Angela, Milo giving a relieved sigh as Angela took out a purple-colored potion from her coat's pocket. "All we need to do is give him this de-mutation potion I made and poof, he'll go back to normal."

"That thing's a he?" asked Bea in a shocked tone.

"Why are Albert and Jumbo Shrimp following you?" asked Milo, suddenly noticing the duo.

"We'll guide you back to our base so you can get packed and loaded for this." answered Albert.

"What's gonna come will be epic and difficult without the necessary equipment, so you have to come with us." said Jumbo Shrimp.

"... We'll go." replied Milo and Bea in unison.

Without wasting time every started to swim out of Fishania, with the monster having eaten his lunch and started to continue his rampage.

**Angela, Albert and Jumbo Shrimp's Base**

Milo and Bea weren't really amazed by what they saw next, though it was pretty amazing. Angela, Albert and jumbo Shrimp's Base was a very advance and secret-agent-like place, with many gadgets, jumpsuits and the like.

"Where did you got this super advanced secret agent-like base?" asked Bea.

"Let's just say we found something interesting about Finberley." replied Albert.

Everybody stopped in front of a wall with jumpsuits and gadgets, with everybody quickly grabbing what they thought they would need... all except Milo and Bea, who took their time to grab their equipment.

"So Angela, are you sure that potion is gonna work?" asked Bea.

"Totally," answered Angela. "Or at least, I hope it will work."

Bea and Milo exchanged worried looks

"Hey I don't know if I should ask this, but why don't we just blow up the mutant broccoli into a million pieces?" asked Milo.

"Milo!" yelled Bea in an angry tone.

"What I was just asking!" replied Milo in a scared.

"Look Milo I know blowing stuff up is usually the right way to do this," replied Angela. "But this time we're facing a mutant who wasn't supposed to be like this, and its our responsibility to return him to normal."

"And that means?" asked Bea.

"Its our fault that he became what he is, and if we don't hurry many people will get hurt or push daisies." answered Angela.

With that said everybody started to swim to the door, with Bea and Milo stopping them at the last-minute.

"Just one more question, who was originally the mutant before his mutation?" asked Bea with worry.

"... Its Oscar." answered Angela with a tone of guilt.


	2. Getting Prepared

**Back Where we left Off**

Milo was in a state of disbelieve and Bea's mouth was wide open. They also apparently took off their jumpsuits and gadgets but not their normal clothes, with Milo constantly saying "no" whle moving back and forth in a fetal position while Bea had a "WTH" look on her face.

"I know its that terrible-" said Angela before being interrupted.

"You're the one who turned my own brother into a giant, muscular, good looking mutant broccoli!" interrupted Milo in a fit of anger.

"Angela I knew you were sad when Oscar did something to you at the prom, but girl, turning him into a mindless mutant for revenge is not the way to do it!" scolded Bea in a stern tone. "I mean what the hooks were you thinking!?"

"Look let me explain." said Angela.

"Through a flashback right?" asked Milo.

"How else am I suppose to explain it?" replied Angela.

**2 Hours Ago, Inside the Laboratory**

_Angela, Albert and Jumbo met inside the lab, with afterwards a montage showing them doing some unrealistically amazing scientific stuff as they were making a potion._

"I was trying to make a growth potion, not for what you think." narrated Angela. "And, with Albert and Jumbo's help, I was able to make it."

_"Alright guys, this is it," announced Flashback!Angela in a happy tone as she showed the finished growth potion, a green liquid. "the Growth potion is finished!"_

_"Awesome!" exclaimed Flashback!Jumbo._

_"I'll go get the guinea fish." said Flashback!Albert._

"However, I had run out of guinea fishes and neither me, Albert or Jumbo would take it." narrated Angela. "So there was only one alternative." "

_Flashback!Oscar arrived wearing the same lab coat and carrying a few guinea fish, who were pretty much fish versions of guinea pigs, he recently bought._

"Okay there were two, but we thought the second one was better." added Angela.

_"Hi Oscar, how are you?" greeted and asked Flashback!Angela._

_"Well I feel a bit weird with this new deep voice I dont know how I got, but outside of that I'm fine." answered Flashback!Oscar with his very deep man voice. "Do you need me for anything?"_

_"Ah yes," answered Flashback!Angela before showing the growth potion to Oscar. "I need you to drink this potion to see if its intended effects happen."_

_Without hesitation Flashback!Oscar grabbed the potion but hesitated when he was about to drink it._

_"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Flashback!Oscar._

_"Oscar, Its simple science," replied Flashback!Angela in a prideful tone. "Nothing ever goes wrong about it."_

_"Fine..." said Flashback!Oscar. "But if I become a giant monster, promise you'll try to solve this as fast as possible."_

_"Promise." replied Flashback!Angela._

_Flashback!Oscar drank the potion and got an awkward look as he dropped the potion. He started to say gibberish as his skin turned green, his hair dark green and somehow his clothes became yellow, with his shirt ripping apart as he grew into giant size._

_Eventually he destroyed the laboratory and went forward into the city, continuing his destructive rampage._

**Back at the Present**

"But wait a minute, if he destroyed the lab, how come its perfectly fine?" asked Bea, noticing how perfectly clean, safe and fine the laboratory looked like.

"Plothole." answered Angela in a deadpan tone. "Anyway, we made the antidote and we're gonna give it to Oscar, but we need to make sure he stays inert because this will only work once."

"How do you know that will work and can backfire?" asked Milo as he got up.

"Lets just say, we had to do a few test." answered Albert in a nervous tone. After he said that an intelligent mutant guinea fish started to run randomly and aimlessly.

"Anyway, I already told you what happened." recapped Angela. "Can you help me solve this horrible mistake?"

Bea and Milo stayed silent for a few minutes and started to think about it. Their answer came instnatly though.

"We'll help you." replied Bea. "But just let us do something."

Bea and Milo went to the weaponry and a lot of cartoony sounds were heard as Angela, Albert and Jumbo Shrimp were wondering what the heck was going on. A few minutes later, Bea and Milo came out, Bea wearing a jumpsuit while Milo was wearing a black shirt, black pants and sunglasses with a red bandanna, and were fully packed with bombs in the form of tofu and slingshots with rocks that looked like bunnies.

Angela, Albert and Jumbo were very confused.

"The crazier, the better." replied Bea and Milo in unison.

"... Heh, works for me." said Angela before turning her attention to Albert and Jumbo. "Okay guys, lets get what they have and go immediatly!"

The trio went inside the weaponry and quickly got the same thing Bea and Milo got. Everybody left the laboratory and went to Fishania, totally ready for the big fight.

**To be Concluded...**


	3. Hulscrone's Out, peace!

**Fishania**

The Giant Monster Oscar was continuing its unstoppable rampage, quickly taking out or ignoring anything that tried to destroy him. That was when Bea, Milo, Angela, Albert and Jumbo arrived on top of one of the buildings. The first thing they saw was Oscar being attacked by missiles but completely ignoring them, which made Angela worried but the rest confused.

"How come he doesn't act like he's getting hurt?!" asked Bea.

"Its because he isn't," answered Angela. "One of the possible side effects of the potion must have been incapacity of feeling damage, however..."

"However what!?" asked Milo.

"However that isn't much better," answered Angela. "The damage will just get worse if we stay here and don't do anything, and if it gets very worse... ugh, you don't wanna know."

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Milo as he went swimming to the Giant Monster. "Let's go save my brother!"

Everybody followed Milo and got prepared to attack. "Remember, we musn't hurt him too much, we only need to stun him!" said Angela. "And I have an idea about how we could do that."

"Albert, jumbo and I are on it." replied Bea as she took out a few tofu bombs and a huge

Bea launched the tofu bombs at G.M.O face, which temporarily blinded him. Afterwards the trio tied both his legs and arms and as he struggled Bea grabbed the antidote from Angele and tried to give G.M.O the medicine.

"Come on Oscar, open your mouth so we can get you back to normal!" said Bea as she tried to get G.M.O to open his mouth.

"Bea, stop now!" ordered Angela.

"Why? It's not like he's gonna get free of those ropes so easily." foolishly replied Bea.

G.M.O broke the ropes and grabbed Bea, Albert and Jumbo before throwing them to a nearby building. They went through one window, and left through the other side before regaining consciousness and returning to Milo and Angela.

"I thought that was gonna work." said Bea.

"Bea, will you listen to my plan now?" asked Angela.

"Yeah." answered Bea.

"Okay, go and flirt with him." told Angela to Bea.

"WHAT?!" asked a shocked Bea.

"Bea, trust me, I know what I'm doing." said Angela.

Bea nodded and went to G.M.O, who was icnredibly angry after Bea's last attempt. However, when Bea flirted with him he got hearts on his eyes and tightly grabbed Bea with his giant hand, giving her a joyful smile and laugh. _"Please don't go up a building, please don't go up a building."_ mentally asked Bea with a scared tone.

Seeing G.M.O open his mouth to laugh nobody wasted time and Angela, having regained the antidote through mysterious ways, went to G.M.O and threw the liquid of the antidote at him, which fell on his mouth.

After drinking it, G.M.O started to shrink and before completely shrinking back to normal Oscar he released Bea, who came to him as well as the rest as he blanked out.

**Fishania Hospital, Room 403**

Oscar opened his eyes to see Bea, Milo, Albert, Jumbo and a random doctor looking at him. Once

"What happened?" asked Oscar.

"You became a giant monster and the military couldn't do anything to stop you, so we stepped in and gave you the antidote to Angela's evil potion." explained Milo.

"Ah yes, now I remember a bit." said Oscar before noticing his voice his normal one. "Looks like the deep voice also left. Am I gonna be okay?"

"You'll be fine Mister What's-Your-Surname," said the doctor. "All you need to do is rest."

"Thanks goodness." said Oscar.

"Well, I gotta go treat other patients," said the doctor as he left the room. "Bye."

"Oscar, I'm sorry about all that has happened on you." apologized Angela.

"Don't worry, you at least kept your promise." replied Oscar. "One question, was Bea flirting with me in monster form-"

"Part of the plan to return you to normal? Yes." finished and answered Milo.

"Yet again." said Oscar in an irritated tone.

Everybody laughed and the fiction ended.

**The End**


End file.
